


Alphabet Boy

by MadelynLester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut, help me, idk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelynLester/pseuds/MadelynLester
Summary: Phil always pesters dan with the alphabet. Sneering at him in hallways and such. All because In 1st grade he was so nervous he said “A,C,B” but what happens when dan finally loses it and shows dan he’s big now? Riding, teeny tiny bit of overstimulation, Daddy kink and rough smut. Pastel! Dan and punk! PhilBy the way I suck at grammar and such as you can tell so I’m so sorry about this all and hopefully I’ll get better





	Alphabet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this I'm sorry

Dan hated school. He absolutely despised it. He saw no reason to want to go somewhere super early only to learn stuff you’ll never use in your life again. So he couldn’t help the glare that he wore as he walked through the crowded halls. He couldn’t help it, people just got on his nerves. They were loud or picking on someone or some people just didn’t know when someone needed to be left alone. Sighing he stuffed his hands in his white jeans. Dan was definitely what people call an aesthetically pleasing person. He wore a soft pastel pink oversized jumper today, white jeans, some pastel lavender converse, and of course his favorite lavender and pink flowered flower crown. Dan never cared what people thought of his outfits. It’s his taste and he doesn’t force others to like it so he’s glad No one has tried to force him not to like it. You see, he didn’t hate people because of his outfits or sexuality, no, this school doesn’t judge. Everyone accepted him and he had friends, he just knew they respected his wishes to be alone. He hated school because of one person, one person who made his life hell. Phil Lester. Badass punk who somehow managed to beat dans grades by miles. He didn’t even study! How was that fair? But still he ruined his life. You see in first grade he was asked to stand and list the alphabet, not that hard right? But you see dan was a horrifyingly shy kid. Still shy, even at 17 years old, but when everyone’s watching you and you’re shy you speak quickly And of course the dreaded mistake happened. :flashback: Groaning internally he stood shaking slightly. Everyone was watching him, everyone knew him, if he messed up they would never let him live it down. He hated the attention being on him, it made everything so awkward. Some say it was anxiety and some say he was too young and simply shy. Either way Dan Howell was about ready to jump out the window. Deciding he could either embarrass himself or let the teacher embarrass him which also involved getting his mom involved for disrespecting his teacher, he said it once in his head then bolted out “The alphabet, a c b” He quickly glanced around close to tears as everyone snickered. Of course they weren’t being mean. Simply being immature like kids their age were. Dan didn’t know it just that moment, but a boy in the back of the class snickering to himself was about to change his life in a bad way. For now. :flashback over: Of course people forgot. They moved on in only a week. Soon the biggest discussion was Annie broke her leg and used crutches and everyone got to draw on her cast, but that didn’t stop Phil from mentioning it. Didn’t stop him from making him cry nightly, and certainly didn’t stop him from reminding the whole School that he was stupid. ‘Speaking of’ he thought dryly as he watched the boy walk over. Phil Lester was beautiful. He couldn’t deny that, he had pale skin that dan swears sometimes he can see through him, his body was slim and tall standing at 2 inches above dan which royally pissed him off, his hair sat perfectly on top of his head never having to worry about it curling, and his eyes were enough to make anyone swoon. Still an asshole though. “Hey alphabet fuck up!” Phil said smirking at the Pastel boy with the same glint in his eye he got every time he saw dan, probably hate. “What do you want alphabet boy.” He asked glaring at the raven haired boy before him, more than likely here to fuck with him, and not in a kinky way. You see, those weren’t cute nicknames that made his heart melt, it was a reminder that no matter what Phil was better than him. Phil usually switched around the nickname but dan continued to call Phil alphabet boy. It was an insult in his mind, probably not in Lesters. “What’s the second letter of the alphabet?” Phil asked laughing darkly. Of course he was here to make fun of him. “Hmm I hope it’s F for fuck you.” Dan said smirking. Phil glared at that and stepped forward pinning the pastel boy against the lockers. He tried really hard not to think about how Phils body fit perfect on his own. “Don’t make me punish you Howell. That mouths messed up before but I’m sure we could find better use of it.” He whispered darkly grinding his hips ever so lightly to make it seem as though an accident. Dan of course let out a pathetic whimper blushing at the sound Phil could rip out of him at the smallest touch. He hated Phil. He did, But come on, hot guy pinning you against a locker and whispering dirty sentences in your ear? Fuck yeah he was gonna take advantage of it. He felt the hot breathe of the other on his neck and oh god, his neck was his most sensitive body part, he didn’t know why but it was. Phil laughed again before backing up, shaking his head and saying “pathetic.” Before walking away surely heading to smoke with his friends. And God fucking dammit did Dan Howell hate Phil fucking Lester. Sighing he headed towards his English class a few minutes later. You see dan wasn’t stupid, he knew what to do, how to do it, and exactly why. He just didn’t care. Nobody took him seriously with English anymore so why bother. He saw no point in trying to impress the others. So he sat down at the back and pulled his sketch book out, zoning out and ignoring the teacher that walked in and began teaching. Dan began to sketch, at first drawing harsh lines that no one else would be able to picture but soon filling in and shading the picture in front of him. It was clearly a cherry blossom tree now. To most people this was just a tree, but to dan he saw the meaning, it explained the beauty of life but also how tragically short it was. “Howell!” He heard his name being shouted, and with a breathless gasp he looked up from his sketch book to see his English teacher. “Finally with us I see.” She said before heading back to why learning this shit was “important.” He heard a quiet snicker and immediately knew who it was but decided it was best if he just act like he’s listening and continue his sketch of a cherry blossom tree.Once the bell has rang he proceeded to get up hoping to leave quickly and go home, maybe play some video games and ignore how fucked up his life was, but that was ruined when his teacher called out “Lester, Howell, I need to speak with you both.” Of course. Of-fucking-course. What did Lester do? Had he started something?Groaning quietly he walked over to her desk. “Yes Ms. Julie?” He asked hoping it was nothing serious and he wouldn’t have to stay for very long. “You’ve been failing Howell. Your just not getting this, so I think it’s best we get you a tutor.” She said. Are you fucking kidding me. How dare she. In front of Phil? Was this just more reason for him to insult me? “Oh, um okay.” He mumbled clearly embarrassed and fuck Lester of course he was smirking. “And since Lester has perfect scores, he’ll be tutoring you.” “WHAT?” He yelled, oh no no no no this couldn’t be happening to him. School was different. He had people there, but since he lived alone there would be no safety. This couldn’t be happening. He heard Phil quietly snicker and turned to glare at him. “Whatever, your coming to my house, and I don’t wanna hear a thing until we’re there.” He growled before storming out beginning to head to his house. He can’t believe she’s making him spend time with Lester. He just wanted to go home and relax but no. “Wow what nice words, alphabet slut.” He heard. Dan willed himself not to cry at the word slut. He was a virgin so why was he being called something so rude. “I will murder you.” He said through his teeth as he clenched them together. “Stop talking.” He added on. The walk to his house was silent but he knew hell was to come. Walking slowly dan took this time to think about everything. Why Phil thought it was hilarious to torture him, why the earth was so pretty but held such assholes, and why he couldn’t read Phils emotion right at the moment. It annoyed him too no end not to be able to read his emotions. His face was just set in a blank expression giving no hints to what he was thinking about and It made him feel stupid. Soon he was arriving at his house and unlocking the door. “It’s not much..but I live alone so I guess it doesn’t matter” he shrugged awkwardly. He quickly made his way in inviting Phil inside before closing the door and heading upstairs. He opened his door blushing at the anime and video games that located around the room. “Sorry for the mess” he mumbled. “We could make a bigger mess.” Phil said smirking at dan and winking. Dan rolled his eyes but blushed more. “How about we get this over with?” He said sitting down at his desk and pulling out his books. Phil sighed and reluctantly sat down on the bed beginning to explain the chapter they are working on in class. Even though Dan already knew what to do. ~time skip because I’m not a teacher~ They sat there for a few hours working on the lesson. Dan was beginning to get annoyed. He knew all of this he just didn’t care so why was he being forced to learn all of this? At the moment Phil was reading over a paper, so he decided to take some time studying him. He looked over his face first, the way his eyelids fluttered the tiniest bit when he read, the way his lips parted ever so slightly, he watched the way his eyes moved along the paper as though it was a girl he found attractive. You see, dan wouldn’t lie, he’s hot. God he’s hot and he definitely wouldn’t mind that mouth on his neck, wait shit he can’t think like that. Slowly his eyes travelled down to his body, his hands which would be perfect for holding him down, no, none of that, his torso which he could bet would fit perfectly on his, and slowly travelled down to his crotch, of course he was wearing skinny jeans which left almost nothing to the imagination. You know what, fuck it, He was done being teased, he just wanted to be fucked by Phil Lester and he had a plan for that, he would say something to annoy him, then say something in which hopefully he’ll take as a hint. So he slowly looked up and said “My eyes have crossed. I am now blind. I can not continue or I will die.” He said dramatically. Phil rolled his eyes “just shut up Howell.” He said glaring at the pastel boy. Dan but his lip before he spoke lowly, “why don’t you make me?” He said fluttering his eyes for effect. Phil growled under his breath before walking over to the boy. Phil knew his plan and if that’s what he wanted then that’s what he’ll fucking give him. Deciding they could do soft later he quickly grabbed Dans hair but before he pulled and they started this he looked down “are you sure you want this?” He asked. See he wasn’t a total dick. Dan quickly whined nodding “yes daddy.” And fuck every restraint went out the window as he yanked up on dans hair, forcing him to stand. “Say red if you need to stop. We won’t continue for another second but you’ll need to say it.” Phil said. Dan let out a whimper already feeling himself harden at the roughness. Yes he hated Phil, but he wanted to be fucked and screw anyone that judged him for that. “Tell me who you belong to.” Phil said dominance clear in his voice as he pulled dans trousers down quickly. “You daddy.” Dan moaned blushing and whimpering as the cold air hit his throbbing member that was already half hard. Phil smirked and smacked his ass before saying “I want you to ride me in your jumper and crown baby” he said pushing dan on the bed and undressing himself quickly. He stopped at the edge of the bed stroking himself for a minute while letting out deep grunts. Dan was in pure bliss and he hasn’t even been touched yet. He watched as Phil stroked himself and quickly looked up at Phil “can I suck you off daddy? Please daddy wanna make you feel good.” He whined his mouth practically drooling at Phils cock. It was huge but not too big and plenty wide. It was definitely perfect in Dans eyes and he needed it in his mouth. Phil smirked at his baby before climbing on the bed and guiding Dans head onto his cock. Fuck. Phil wasn’t religious but he was positive this was heaven. Dans mouth was hot and wet and he was kitten licking the tip and Phil was positive he was seeing Jesus. Dan glanced up and made eye contact with Phil as he went deeper taking him down his throat. Pro of being dan Howell. No gag reflex bitches. Phil continued to let out moans and dan pretty much drank them up swallowing Phil down. Phil could only moan as he watched the boy take him and stared in amazement at his lack of a gag reflex. But soon he was getting close and all good things got fucking better as he stood up and shushed a whining dan grabbing the lube from his school bag. Phil walked back over to the bed leaning over dan as he left soft kisses up and down the boys exposed collar bones from his jumper pushing down. Dan whined softly at the feeling of Phil being sweet and his hips thrusted up on their own accord silently begging Phil to get on with it. Phil chuckled whispering a small “needy” to which dan whined at. Phil quickly decided this needed to move on and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before taking his pointer finger and moving it in circles around the boys hole. Dan whimpered trying to push back onto the finger and Phil laughed making sure there was enough lube that it wouldn’t hurt as much then pushed his finger in quickly. Dan moaned loudly and leaned up sucking hickeys into Phils chest pushing back into the thrusts of Phils finger. “Daddy please” he whined “please daddy I need you!” He whimpered impatiently. Phil looked at dan and smirked quickly pushing in two more fingers loving the way the boys face twisted into pain but his mouth held open spilling moans that proved he loved this. “You’ve been so bad, being so rude to your daddy, your lucky I’m here to help you, I’d usually never help such a slut.” Phil growled out biting at dans neck leaving angry purple splotches. Dan was so close already and this hasn’t even gotten to the best part yet. “Daddy please need to cum daddy please make me cum with your fingers then take me with your cock daddy please” dan sobbed out as Phil began stroking him. Phil chuckled “kinky little shit” he said stroking dan faster “cum you little slut.” He said thrusting into the boys hole harshly with his fingers. Dan sobbed as he came spilling all over their stomachs and began to whimper at the pain of Phil stroking him and thrusting into his abused hole. “Daddy oh please! Please don’t stop!” He sobbed. He wasn’t really sure if he was pushing back to get away from the pain or to get to the pleasure faster as his hips moved on his own. Deciding it was time and dan was hard enough he rolled them over lining his cock with the boys red hole. “Ready baby?” He asked sucking more hickeys into the boys neck. Phil whimpered letting out breathy moans as he nodded quickly and that’s all it took for Phil to smirk and drop dan into his dick. Dan continued to sob and moan slowly starting to move up and down making sweater paws and biting at his knuckles through the jumper to shield his sobs. Everything was so much. It was too much but not even close to enough and dan swore up and down this was going to kill him. Dan let out a series of small “daddy’s” and whimpers of “ah ah ah” and Phil couldn’t get enough of it as he flipped them over again pounding into dan roughly feeling himself get closer to the edge. “Daddy!” Dan screamed as he came again and Phil followed not far behind as he moaned loudly slamming into dan one last time before stilling and pulling out. Phil then got up and went to walk away when he heard a small sob and a tiny voice saying “your leaving?” At which Phils heart exploded with pure fondness of this boy. He never hated dan, he loved him, he just knew he would never go for someone like him so he teased him. Turning around his heart broke at the sight of dan looking up at him with tear tracks down his cheeks his eyelashes wet and his lips formed in a pout. He looked so vulnerable he would swear this wasn’t the same boy who called him daddy no less than two minutes ago. “No baby I’m gonna go get some towels, run a bath, and get you some water. Want anything else love?” He asked kissing the boys forehead. Dan thought for a minute before nodding shyly “I um, is this, what, what are we?” He asked blushing. Phil melted and smiled “we’re us love.” And went to grab this stuff leaving dan to blush. Okay maybe he wasn’t so bad. Still an asshole though, he laughed to himself.And that’s how he spent the rest of his night, being cuddled and pampered while they watched anime. And Of course he had questions and he didn’t fully forgive Phil yet but he knew he would eventually. Because Phil was HIS alphabet boy. “My alphabet boy” he mumbled kissing Phils jaw. To which Phil smiled.———————————–The End


End file.
